2robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Weaponry Ideas
Post your Weaponry Ideas here. (For Arsenal wiki) Rules * Use Proper grammar, placement of spaces and correct placement of capital letters. * Don't edit other people's posts. (Unless if it's for correcting grammar mistakes) * Make your ideas somewhat balanced or at least try to make them balanced. * Vandalism = Perm. Ban * If you are adding descriptions, don't add inappropriate language. * If the weapon you submitting is a real-life weapon, try to put a image showing how it looks in real life. However, this is optional. How it works * You first write your own username as Heading. * Now, you start writing as follows: ** Name - ** Description (optional) - ** [KNIFE ONLY] Rarity - ** Damage - ** Ammo (optional) - ** Spread & Recoil - ** Walkspeed - ** Special - ** Firerate/Swingrate - * Rules are stated above. (Note: When writing the firerate of a weapon it has to be written in seconds or you have to put a comparable firerate to a weapon that already exists.) If we like your design, we will possibly create it and submit it to ROLVe (with your permission). Weapon pages * Sub Shotgun by DocSlayingyoudown * Manticore Sword by VeryImperfectRig * Laser Exoskeletons by VeryImperfectRig Adumchargerwaffle2 p.s hahahaha first nerds * Name- Doll (Ok it a knife reskin) * Description: Why do you own these? * Damage- 36 (Backstab is instakill) * Spread & Recoil- None (it a knife you dingus * Walkspeed- Same as knife * Special- It will have 10 different styles. They will be based off 10 different skins, (1 of them obviously being delinquent). * Name- Pump Grenade Launcher (Based on the China Lake Pump Action Grenade Launcher) * Description: Sorry nerd, I would rather have more then 1 round out of a grenade launcher. * Damage- 80 on direct hit, 60-35 damage splash. * Spread & Recoil- No spread. Low recoil. * Walkspeed- Same walkspeed as the rocket, albeit slightly faster. * Special- Splash Damage, Arc. JustAnOrdinarySoul = the soul sucking machine what? = Name- Lewis Gun # Description- This Lewis character sure knew how to "rotate" around his problems, eh? # Damage- 34-116 46-130 headshots 65-222 # Spread & Recoil- Spread similar to the PPSH but with 10% less spread and recoil # Walkspeed- Same as MG42 # Special- close ramp up Name- Owen Machine Carbine (or Owen Carbine, what ever is easier) # Description- Who's Mr. Owen? You're about to find out. # Damage- 18-119 headshots 64-246 # Spread & Recoil- medium spread and medium recoil # Walkspeed- normal # Special- none Name- SVT-40 # Description- And you thought the M1 series was too much/ # Damage- 42-168 89-97 headshot 1SK # Spread & Recoil- No recoil, and similar to the dragunov except 4% less # Walkspeed- M1 Grand # Special- damage ramp up Name- MP40 # Description- Hanz bring ze, oh dear you're dead # Damage- 40-116 headshots 50-148 # Spread & Recoil- little recoil, simular to the UMP # Walkspeed- Normal # Special- none Name- Knee Motar (Type 89 Grenade Discharger, search it up.) # Description- …humanity- humanity is weird. # Damage- 20-120 # Spread & Recoil- None # Walkspeed- Normal # Special- Projectile arc Name- Pencil-Pistol (British espionage tech) # Description- 6.35mm, for a mechanical pencil? Pretty good. # Damage- 70-140 1SK headshot 1SK # Ammo- 2 bullets in one reload, 10 bullets # Spread & Recoil- Low spread and high recoil # Walkspeen- Knife # Special- damage ramp up Name- SOE Pipe-Pistol # Description- Watson, something about the pipe feels strange... # Damage- 80-160 headshot 90 # Ammo- 3 bullets in each reload, 9 bullets # Spread & Recoil- High spread and low recoil # Walkspeed- Knife # Special- None KOLIBRI (tiny gun) # Damage- 20-89 headshot 1SK # Ammo- 2 bullets, 12 bullets in total # Spread & Recoil- Low spread and low recoil # walkspeed- knife # Special- None Iamnotabluethingy r s * Name: FN F2000 * Damage: 24- 47 (30 - 69) * Ammo: 30/90 * Spread & Recoil: Mild recoil and low to mild spread * Firerate: Similar to the M16A1 * Walkspeed- Similar to the FAMAS * Special: none * Name: Mauser Kar98K * Damage: 55 - 100 (133) * Ammo: 5/25 * Spread & Recoil: Moderate recoil & No spread * Firerate: Faster than the Mosin-Nagant * Walkspeed: Slightly slower than the Mosin-Nagant * Special: Ramp-up * Name: Browning BAR M1918 * Damage: 40 - 79 (60 to 100) * Ammo: 20/40 * Spread & Recoil: Moderate recoil and Moderate to high spread * Firerate: A little bit higher than Grease Gun * Walkspeed: slower than M60 * Special: Ramp-up YUthrowCheeseAtMe yeah Name: Nerf modulus regulator # Damage 15-20 # Ammo 12/24 # Spread: 0 # Walkspeed: It has d batteries so maybe like the m14? # Firerate: Scar-H # Special: Projectile arches and jams every 7th bullet, causing you to reload AGAIN. Name: Extinction ball # Damage: 4200 # Ammo: 1/0 # Spread: Technically 0 # Walkspeed: Minigun # Special: Projectile arches, creates a giant explosion in the middle of the map. # Firerate: It has one shot, you foolish grapefruit Name: FaTaL 50 # Damage: 690 # Ammo: INF # Spread: 0 # Walkspeed: Knife # Firerate: Nailgun # Special: Scope in (still with crosshair), Demotes on kill, and can only be spawned in vip server cmds menu. Idk0967 Name: Ghostbuster * Damage: 2 (3 headshot) * Ammo: 200/0 * Spread/Recoil: None * Walkspeed: Laser Rifle * Special: Landing 5 hits electrocutes hit opponents for 5 seconds, dealing 10 damage per second and immobilizing them (cannot damage them with the Ghostbuster itself when they are electrocuted). * Firerate: Nailgun Name: Paintball Gun * Description: The Brickbattle weapon we all forgot about. * Damage: 10 (25 headshot) * Ammo: infinite * Spread: Increases slightly upon continuous shots * Recoil: Considerably high * Walkspeed: Tommy Gun * Special: Splatters hit opponents' screens with paint on hit. Has the same firing sound effect as the Paintball Gun from the Roblox game, Ultimate Paintball. Projectile arch * Firerate: 0.75s Name: Heat Vision Laser Beams * Damage: 90 (70 splash, 35 self) * Ammo: 2/infinity * Spread: None * Recoil: Extremely high * Walkspeed: Knife * Special: Double Jump, Rocket Jump * Firerate: 1s * Reload time: 2s Name: Plunger * Damage: 36 (150 "backstab" knife skin loul) * Rarity: Legendary * Ammo: infinite * Spread/Recoil: None (it's a knife skin, what did you expect?) * Walkspeed: I SAID IT'S A KNIFE SKIN, IT HAS THE SAME WALKSPEED AS THE KNIFE * Special: "Backstab" * Swing rate: AGAIN, IT'S A KNIFE SKIN! IT HAS THE SAME SWING RATE AS THE KNIFE! WHAT PART OF "KNIFE SKIN" DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? Name: Colt Python * Damage: 30 (80 headshot) * Ammo: 6/18 * Spread: Peacemaker * Recoil: Almost none * Walkspeed: Peacemaker * Firerate: Slower than Peacemaker by 10% * Reload time: Peacemaker and Peppergun Ekoa192 Name: Cluster bomb * Damage:100/35 - 45 * Ammo: 1/12 * Spread/Recoil: None * Walkspeed: Same as knife * Firerate: Fast as M40 * Special: Mannual Destruction (M2) explodes and shoot out 8 spikes. Projectile arches and stick to walls (unless its direct hit) Name: Pootis Power * Damage: 23 - 11 (66 - 59 headshot) * Ammo: 30/30 * Spread/Recoil: Spread is 7% larger than Potassium Power * Walkspeed: Golden Gun * Firerate: slightly less faster than Nailgun * Special: Long range ramp-up (you need to tapfire to get value) and makes very slight "pootis" sounds Anthony75368 Name: KRISS Vector * Damage - 36 (42 for headshot) * Ammo - 40 * Spread & Recoil - Spread is 5% larger than the PPSH * Walkspeed - PPSH * Special - None * Firerate/Swingrate - 7% faster than the Micro Uzis Name: SCAR-HAMR * Damage - 32 (54 for headshot) * Ammo - 125 * Spread & Recoil - Recoil is 5% more than the MG42 * Walkspeed - MG42 * Special - Scope in * Firerate/Swingrate - 15% slower than the MG42 Name: AK12 * Damage - 29 (40 for headshot) * Ammo - 30 * Spread & Recoil - Spread is 10% less than the AKM * Walkspeed - AKM * Special - Scope in (EOTech) * Firerate/Swingrate - 15% faster than the AKM Poll of the Day Do you want these weapons in Arsenal? Yes, I like them. No, I don't them in-game. Category:Ideas